Kategorie:Oldtimermärkte und -messen
Ich habe mich mal hingesetzt und zusammengestellt, was mir selbst so bekannt ist – und hoffe, dass ihr jetzt haufenweise Ergänzungen schriebt oder mir Emails schickt mit dem Inhalt: Warum hast du nicht an die XXX-Messe in YYY gedacht? Schon jetzt vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung, dann haben wir demnächst vielleicht eine halbwegs komplette Liste für Europas Einkaufsparadiese.... (Bethge@CVC-Club.de) PS: momentan gepflegt von Eurem Oldtimerfreund Erwin Egly National 2007 09. - 11.02.2007 - Sinsheim - 16. Faszination Motorrad - http://www.faszination-motorrad-messe.de - 29.03. - 01.04.2007 - Essen - Techno classica Essen - http://www.siha.de - 14. - 15.04.2007 - Ludwigshafen Veterama (Auto + Motorrad) http://www.veterama.de Veteranen-Teile-Technik-Markt 19. - 22.04.2007 - Sinsheim - CAR + SOUND - http://www.carsound-messe.de - 21. - 22.04.2007 - Ludwigshafen Veterama (Motorrad) http://www.veterama.de - ........22.04.2007 - Mühldorf http://www.oldtimerfreunde-muehldorf.de - 21. Teilemarkt & Oldtimertreffen bis FZ Bj. 1977 - 26. - 29.04.2007 - Sinsheim & Speyer - 2. Historisches Omnibus Europatreffen - http://www.technik-museum.de - 27. - 28.04.2007 - Ladenburg a.N. Automobilia Auktion http://www.autotechnikauktion.de - Frühjahrsauktion mit Raritäten - 27.04. - 01.05.2007 - Kreuth - ALPEN-ADRIA-RALLYE (Historic) - http://www.alpenadria-rallye.com - 28. - 29.04.2007 - Darmstadt - http://www.rtce.de - 22. Internationale Nibelungenfahrt ca. 180 km - 28. - 29.04.2007 - Offenburg - Regio MotoClassica http://www.messeoffenburg.de - 6. Markt für Oldtimer Veteranen, Youngtimer, US-Cars, Traktoren und Zubehör 05. - 06.05.2007 - Ulm Technorama - http://www.technorama.de - Ersatzteile - Werkzeuge - Modelle - Oldtimer-Clubshow - 12. - 13.05.2007 - Speyer Technik Museum - Asiatische Autos mit "Flower Power" Eintritt frei - ....... 13.05.2007 - Kirchheim - 1. Tea Time Tour der OFH ab 16.00 Uhr - 17. - 20.05.2007 - Ginsheim-Gustavsburg zwischen Mainz und Rüsselsheim - http://www.heinkeltreffen2007.de - Heinkelmanie - ...... 19.05.2007 - Kaiserslautern - Barbarossa Historic rund 110 km durch die Pfälzer Landschaften - 19. - 20.05.2007 - Königsbrunn - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-koenigsbrunn.de - Oldtimer Teilemarkt mit Treffen "Augsburger Land" - 24. - 28.05.2007 - Speyer - http://www.technik-museum.de - Internationales MG Treffen - 24. - 28.05.2007 - Speyer - http://www.mgcc.de - European Event of the Year 2007 des MG Car Club Deutschland - 25. - 27.05.2007 - Bad Kissingen - 8. Int. Sachs Franken Classic - http://www.sachs-franken-classic.de - 25. - 28.05.2007 - Ladenburg - http://www.MVConline.de - Mercedes Benz Pfingsttreffen - 26. - 27.05.2007 - Regensburg - 21. Regensburger Oldtimertage - http://www.oldtimerclub-regensburg.de - 26. - 27.05.2007 - Nürnberg - http://www.automania.de - Ofenwerk-Classics ..... der Oldtimer und Teilemarkt rund um alles auf Rädern! - 26. - 27.05.2007 - Recklinghausen - Oldtimer + Teilemarkt für A+M - 26. - 28.05.2007 - Sinsheim - Weltweites Treffen der Amicale Facel-Vega Paris im Museum ....... 27.05.2007 - Bad Segeberg/Traventhal - http://www.landgestuet-traventhal.de - 4. Traventhaler Oldtimertreffen & Teilemarkt - 01. - 03.06.2007 - Oschersleben - http://www.opelsportclub-wernigerode.de - 7. Alt-Opel-Treffen i. d. Motorsport Arena Oschersleben - 01. - 03.06.2007 - Neckarsulm - 18. EuroLAMBRETTA - eurolambretta@web.de - ....... 02.06.2007 - Meßkirch - http://www.oldtimerteile-markt.de - 17. Meßkircher Oldtimer Teilemarkt - Biergarten & Oldtimerausstellung - ....... 02.06.2007 - Heppenheim - ADAC Oldtimer-Sternfahrt zum Hessentag Butzbach für A+M - http://www.oldtimerfahrt.de - ....... 02.06.2007 - Ludwigshafen/Rhein - 1. Oggersheimer Oldtimertag - http://www.oldtimertag-oggersheim.de - 02. - 03.06.2007 - Sinsheim - AGRI historica Traktoren - Teilemarkt - Vorführungen - http://messe-sinsheim.de - 02. - 03.06.2007 - Pappenheim (Altmühltal) http://www.classic-sprint.de - 2. Sportliche Veranstaltung und Oldtimer Rallye Altmühltal Classic-Sprint - ....... 07.06.2007 - Altrip - 55. Internationales Altriper-ADAC Sandbahnrennen - Fronleichnam Um den "Goldenen Römer" - das Ivent in der Region - 09. - 10.06.2007 - Bockhorn bei Varel - http://www.Bockhorner-Oldtimermarkt.de - 20.000 Besucher - 3000 Oldtimer - 1000 Aussteller - ....... 10.06.2007 - Kirchheim - 2. Tea Time Tour der OFH ab 16:00 Uhr - 14. - 17.06.2007 - Wiesbaden - Oldtimer Rallye Wiesbaden - http://www.oldtimerrallye-wiesbaden.de - mit Ball & Showprogramm - 15. - 17.06.2007 - Oschersleben - 1. Mercedes Benz Club Tage - http://www.mb-clubtage.de - in der Motorsport Arena - 15. - 17.06.2007 - Nürburgring - 25. Int. Oldtimer Festival der F1 Boliden - 16. - 17.06.2007 - Ansbach - http://www.MotoTechnica.de - 9. MOTO TECHNIKA mit großem 2. Heinkel Treffen am Messplatz - 16. - 17.06.2007 - Kaiserslautern Oldtimermarkt http://www.flohmarkt1.de - 11. Fahrzeug - Teilemarkt für A+M - ....... 17.06.2007 - Hirschberg/Leutershausen - H.O.T. Oldtimertreffen jeden 3. Sonntag im Monat von 11:00 - 13:00 Uhr - http://www.hirschberger-oldtimer-treffen.de - ....... 24.06.2007 - Rüsselsheim - 7. Rüsselsheimer Oldtimertreffen - rießiger Antrag und Besucherzahlen, da kostenlos und Eintritt frei, also hingehen - .......01.07.2007 - Quirnheim/Pfalz - Einladung zur 11. Oldtimersternfahrt - http://.www.motorrad-technik-museum.de - Flugplatzfest und Oldtimer passen immer zusammen. Quirnheim/Pfalz liegt bei Grünstadt also garnicht so weit weg - ....... 07.07.2007 - Heidelberg - Pfalzfahrt - der Oldtimerfreunde-Heidelberg - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - mehr Infos auf unserer Homepage - 07. - 08.07.2007 - Nürnberg - 9. ADAC-Süd-Rallye-Historic - http://www.1-nac.de - 180 km Gleichmäßigkeitsrallye - Concours dÉlegance durch die Altstadt - 07. - 08.07.2007 - Rosenheim - 28. Bayerisches Oldtimerfestival - Traumwagen & Motorräder von gestern und vorgestern - http://www.lvc-rosenheim.de - ....... 08.07.2007 - Heidelberg/Kirchheim - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - TTTour ab 16:00 Uhr Parkplatz Vereinslokal - (wo waren wir? - Museumsfest in Ladenburg) - ....... 08.07.2007 - Mannheim - LTA Gelände - V8 Treffen, amerikanische hubraumstarke Sportwagen und Traks, Korso und Fahrzeugvorstellung - ....... 08.07.2007 - Ladenburg - Museumsfest bei Winfried A. Seidel - http://www.automuseum-dr-carl-benz.de - 14. - 15.07.2007 - Rheinbach - Classics, Musik Motoren Petticoats - http://www.rheinbach-classic.de - ....... 15.07.2007 - H.O.T. - 18.Hirscherger Odtimer Treffen von 11:00 Uhr bis 13:00 Uhr - http://www.hirschberger-oldtimer-treffen.de 16. - 17.07.2007 - Kulmbach - http://www.osk-kulmbach.de - 11. Kulmbacher Oldtimertreffen - Ausfahrt mit Oldi Night - 07. - 08.07.2007 - Rosenheim Oldtimerfestival - http://www.ivc-rosenheim.de - Traumwagen & Motorräder von gestern und vorgestern - 12. - 15.07.2007 - Baden-Baden - 31. Internationales Oldtimer Meeting mit Rally Ausfahrt - http://www.oldtimer-meeting.de - ....... 21.07.2007 - Karlsruhe, TÜV Süd Service in der Durmersheimerstr. 145 - Oldtimerpräsentation- Harley Davidson Präsentation - Kinder-Quad-Parcours- Kostenloses Wiegen von Wohnwagen - uvm. ....... 21.07.2007 - Beilngries/Altmühltal - 6. Beilngries Classic - Festwochenende "1000 Jahre Beilngries" - 21. - 22.07.2007 - Speyer - Grosses Lanz Bulldog-Treffen - http://www.technik-museum.de/lanztreffen - Dies findet auf dem Freigelände des Museum Speyer statt. 21. - 29.07.2007 - "2000 km durch Deutschland - http://www.2000kmdurchDeutschland.de - Eine der größen Oldtimerveranstaltungen Europas - 22. - 24.07.2007 - Ingoldstadt - Donau Classic Oldtimer-Rallye - http://www.donau-classic.de - 26. - 29.07.2007 - Landsberg am Lech - 100 Jahre Herkomer Konkurrenz - Ausfahrten mit Flugshow und Galaabend - 27. - 29.07.2007 - Adenau/Nürburgring - ADAC Classic - 27. - 29.07.2007 - Grofdorf-Gleiberg - Golden Oldies Wettenberg - Deutschlands schönste Oldifete - 27. - 29.07.2007 - Grafschaft Veldenz - 19. Int. Sternfahrt für Oldtimer - 02. - 05.08.2007 - Freiburg - Schauinsland Klassik - http://www.schauinsland-klassik.de - Rallye am Freitag und Samstag mit Sportlichem und touristischem Teil - 02. - 05.08.2007 - Jüchen - Schloss Dyck Classic Days - Oldtimer & Motorsporttage - http://www.schloss-dyck-classic-days.de - 10. - 12.08.2007 - Augsburg - 3. Schwaben-Classic zum Donau Lech Cup für Oldtimer bis Bj. 77 - http://www.schwaben-classic.de - ....... 11.08.2007 - Mainz - 15. Oldtimerfahrt um den Herbert Heuser Pokal - http://www.ocrm.de - ....... 11.08.2007 - Sinsheim - Custom Car & Harley Show am Museumsplatz - http://www.technik-museum.de - ....... 12.08.2007 - Heidelberg - 4. TTTour der Oldtimerfreunde Heidelberg ab 16:00 Uhr - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - wie immer die Fahrt ins Blaue mit Überraschungen - 18. - 19.08.2007 - Sulingen - Oldtimer- und Teilemarkt - der etwas andere Markt - 18. - 19.08.2007 - Mannheim LTA - internationales VESPA Treffen - ........19.08.2007 - Hirschberg - 16. Hirschberger Oldtimertreffen 11 - 13 Uhr - H.O.T. - http://www.hirschberger-oldtimer-treffen.de - 24. - 27.08.2007 - Rimbach (Odenwald) - 26. Europatreffen der Aerofreunde in De Rijp (NL) - http://www.aero-ig.de - ....... 25.08.2007 - Mainz - http://www.mainzer-automobil-classic.de - Sportliche + Touristische Ausfahrt für Oldtimer und Youngtimer - 31.08. - 02.09.2007 - Hamm - Oldtimermarkt für Teile & Fahrzeuge - http://www.zentralhallen.de ....... 01.09.2007 - VS-Schwenningen - Messegelände 08:00 Uhr bis 17:00 Uhr - Vetranen- und Teilemarkt - ....... 01.09.2007 - Schönbrunn - Schönbrunner Oldtimerausfahrt für A+M ab dem Rathaus. ....... 01.09.2007 - Burbach - Siegerland Classic Oldtimer Rallye - http://www.amc-burbach.de - 01. - 02.09.2007 - Schwetzingen - Oldtimer Gala Schwetzingen - http://www.oldtimergala.de - 6. European Concours dElegance - das Ereigniss in der Region, muss man gesehen haben - 01.09. - 02.09.2007 - Hamm - Oldtimer & Teile Markt - http://www.zentralhallen.de - ....... 02.09.2007 - Mosbach - Lohrbach - 3. Neckar-Odenwald Oldtimertreffen auf dem Flugplatz, Samstag Oldi-Night Disco - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-neckar-odenwald.de - also hingehen - ....... 02.09.2007 - Hameln - 3. Oldtimertzreffen mit teilemarkt - http;//www.info@hefehof.de - ....... 02.09.2007 - Bobenheim-Roxheim - 5. Altrhein Ausfahrt und Oldtimertreffen bis 1985 - http://www.oldie-freunde-pfalz.de - ....... 02.09.2007 - Dettenheim-Liedolsheim - Oldtimer & Traktortreffen der IG FALL - ....... 05.09.2007 - Insel Mainau - Route der tausend Blumen - http://www.mille-fiori-konstanz.de - Mainau Richtung Italien Isola Bella - 08. - 09.09.2007 - Hamburg - 6. Hamburger Stadtpark-Rennen - Demo Rennen & Gleichmäßigkeitsprüfungen Zubehör & Teilemarkt - http://www.motorevival.de - 08. - 09.09.2007 - Berghaupten - Sa. Flutlicht Speedway - http://www.msc-berghaupten.de - So. Grasbahn-Supercub - 08. - 09.09.2007 - Hockenheim - DHM Lauf des VFV , Hockenheim Classic - http://www.vfv-autogruppe.de - 08. - 09.09.2007 - Hildesheim (Rennstrecke auf dem Flugplatz - Technorama - Grosser Oldtimer & Teilemarkt auf 40.000 m - 2,4 km Rennstrecke für Motorräder und Automobile - http://www.technorama.de - ....... 09.09.2007 - Gelnhausen 3. Herbstausfahrt für Oldtimer und Replika - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-gelnhausen.de - ....... 09.09.2007 - Heidelberg - 5. TTTour der Oldtimerfreunde Heidelberg - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - heute wird gegrillt und den Durst gestillt - 13. - 23.09.2007 - Frankfurt - 62. IAA (Internationale Automobil Ausstellung) - http://.iaa.de - 14. - 16.09.2007 - Stuttgart - 5. M100 Deutschlandtreffen für MB 600, 300SEL 6,3 u. 450SEL 6,9 - http://www.m100.de - 14. - 16.09.2007 - Tübingen - Oldtimerfestival Retro Motor, in und um Tübingen ist weit über das Fachpublikum hinaus zum Markennamen geworden - Museum Boxenstop - ....... 15.09.2007 - Darmstadt - 17. Darmstädter Veteranenfahrt für Automobile und Motorräder - http://www.starkenburger-amc.de - 15. - 16.09.2007 - Schotten - 5. Bergprüfung Schottenring - http://www.schottenring.de - ....... 16.09.2007 - H.O.T. - 18.Hirscherger Odtimer Treffen von 11:00 Uhr bis 13:00 Uhr - http://www.hirschberger-oldtimer-treffen.de ....... 16.09.2007 - Harthausen/Speyer - 24. Benefiz-Schnauferl-Treffen für A+M - 21.- 23.09.2007 - Nürburg - ADAC Nurburgring Classic 500 km Rennen - http://www.joungtimer.de - ....... 22.09.2007 - Walldorf - Müch-4-Club Treffenim Münchmuseum mit Tag der offenen Tür - 22. - 23.09.2007 - Fürstenfeldbruck bei München - Oldtimertreffen und Teilemarkt - http://www. classicmobil.de - ....... 23.09.2007 - Lipsheim - 26. Ersatzteilbörse 2007 - http://www.voitureancienne.org - 23. - 29.09.2007 - Titisee-Neustadt - 4. Supertour im Schwarzwald für Old- und Youngtimer - http://www.carevents.nl - ....... 29.09.2007 - Nürnberg - ADAC-Oldtimerfahrt im Rahmen des 25. Nürnberger Oldtimertreffens - http://www.dkw-club.de - natürlich auch für Zweiräder - 29. - 30.09.2007 - Passau - hat sich jetzt in Bad Füssing angesiedelt !!!!! - 29. - 30.09.2007 - Bad Füssing in der Nähe von Passau - Oldtimer Classic Car - am Hasslinger Hof - sehr nett aufgebaut klein aber fein - (ich bin anwesend, Erwin) - erbse-oldtimer@t-online.de - ....... 06.10.2007 - Sinsheim - 28. Motorrad-Klassikertreffen - http://www.technik-museum.de/klassikertreffen - 06. - 07.10.2007 - Sinsheim - Indian-Steilwandshow "Wall of the Death" am Museumsplatz - http://www.technik-museum.de - ....... 07.10.2007 - Sinsheim - Harley-Davidson Treffen am Museumsplatz - 12. - 14.10.2007 - Leonberg - 22. Gespann-& Oldtimer Motorrad Treffen mit Teilemarkt - http:www.amsc-leonberg.de - 13. - 14.10.2007 - Mannheim Veterama (Auto + Motorrad) - http://www.veterama.de - Der größte Markt in Europa - 13. - 14.10.2007 - Gelnhausen - Oldtimer und Replikatreffen beim Schelmenmarkt - http://www.schelme-klassik.de - ....... 14.10.2007 - Heidelberg - 6. TTTour der Oldtimerfreunde Heidelberg - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ....... 20.10.2007 - Heidelberg - Herbst Rallye der Oldtimerfreunde Heidelberg - Start und Ziel ist das Restaurant Spanferkelhof wo Siegerehrung und gemeinsames Essen stattfindet - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 20. - 21.10.2007 - Leipzig OLDTEMA - http://www.oldtema.de - 20. - 21.10.2007 - Duisburg Nord - die Oldtimer Fachmesse im Ruhrgebiet - http://www.historicar.net - ....... 21.10.2007 - H.O.T. - 18.Hirscherger Odtimer Treffen von 11:00 Uhr bis 13:00 Uhr - http://www.hirschberger-oldtimer-treffen.de - ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ aktuelles Datum ab hier ''' ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ '''26. - 28.10.2007 - Augsburg - Automobilsalon - alle Oldtimerclubs in Bayrisch Schwaben sind eingeladen - http://www.automobilsalon.de - 09. - 10.11.2007 - Ladenburg - Automobilia Auktion - Seidel&Friedrich GdbR - ....... 10.11.2007 - Stuttgart/Herrenberg - Oldtimermarkt Klassik-Technik - in der Stadthalle - http://www.oldtimermarkt-klassik.de - 17. - 18.11.2007 - 88212 Ravensburg - motoMarkt 2007 - in der Oberschwabenhalle - http://www.oberschwabenhalle.de - 01. - 02.12.2007 - 40235 Düsseldorf - Oldtimer-Teile & Fahrzeug - Börse in der Boxhalle - 01. - 09.12.2007 - Essen - Essen Motorshow - Messegelände - http://www.siha.de - ....... 22.12.2007 - Ladenburg - Glühweinabend im C. Benz Museum 19:00 Uhr - http://www.automuseum-dr-carl-benz.de - +++++++++++++++ noch 2007 +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Leipzig AMI Lörrach Oldierama Paaren/Glien (Berlin) Oldtimer- und Teilemarkt Ravensburg motoMarkt http://www.Oberschwabenhalle.de (Ende November) Rheinberg francomobile (früher: Citrorama) Verl-Kaunitz Oldtimer- und Teilemarkt der Oldtimerfreunde Kaunitz IG in der Ostwestfalenhalle Wettenberg/Mittelhessen Festival Golden Oldies 'INTERNATIONAL 2007' 24. - 25.03.2007 - Fribourg (CH) http://www.oldtimer-teilemarkt.com - grösste internationale Oldtimer & Youngtimer Messe der Schweiz - 19. - 20.05.2007 - Tulln (A) Oldtimermesse http://www.tulln.at/messe/oldtimer - 100 Jahre Rolls Royce - Harley Davidson Event - 50 Jahre Puch - 29. - 30.06.2007 - Internationale Semperit-Rallye - http://www.motor-mythos.at - Das beste Eck von Österreich Tirol - Kärnten - Steiermark - 25. - 28.07.2007 - Schladming (A) 15. Ennstal-Classic - das größte für VIP´s - Adrian Newey (Red Bull,) Rauno Aaltonen (Rallye Ikone), Jo Ramirez(Mc-Laren), - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mike Thackwell, Dieter Quester, Christian Geisdörfer, Anja Kruse, Norbert Blecha, Christian Clericel, DJ Ötzi, Peter Kraus u.v.m. - 199 Teams, - 15 Nationen, 47 Automarken - ....... 15.08.2007 - St. Pölten (A) Oldtimer- und Teilemarkt - Veranstaltungszentrum - http://www.vaz.at - 18.08. - 19.08.2007 - Rosmalen (NL) Oldtimerbeurs Autodrom - http://www.oldtimerbeurs.net - Automobile, Ersatzteile, Werkzeuge, Autominiature, Kfz Dokumentation - 05. - 24.08.2007 - Zetel - SCAN-TOUR - http://www.classic-car-highlights.com - Schweden-Nordkap-Lafoten-Norwegen - 29.08. - 02.09.2007 - Canazei (I) ADAC Trentino Classic http://www.adac.de/oldtimer - Oldtimer Wandern mit historischen und klassischen Automobilen - 14. - 16.09.2007 - Montava (I) Grand Premio Nuvolari - http://www.gpnuvolari.it - 29. - 30.09.2007 - Bleiswijk Holland - Oldtimerbeurs Floraholland - http://www.oldtimerbeurs.net - ....... 06.10.2007 - Genf (CH) The Sportscar Auction Geneva - 70 Sport und Liebhaberfahrzeuge - http://www.sportscarauction.ch - 19. - 21.10.2007 - Salzburg (A) - 3. internationale Oldtimer Messe Classic Expo - http://www.classicexpo.at - 11 Hallen-Oldtimerauktion-Salz & Öl Rallye - Teilemarkt - 17. - 18.11.2007 - Rosmalen (NL) - Oldtimerbeurs - Automobile - Ersatzteile - Werkzeug - Kfz Dokumentation - http://www.oldtimerbeurs.net - Padua (I) Auto Moto d'Epoca http://www.automotodepoca.com (November) Utrecht (NL) Citromobile 14. - 16.12.2007 - Utrecht (NL) - Vehikel Classic Car & Bike Show Veemarkthallen - http://www.vehikel.com - 'Neue Termine für 2008 National' Januar ....... 02.01.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 12. - 13.01.2008 - HD / MA - Jahresfahrt 2008 und Museums Tour - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 19. - 20.01.2008 - Augsburg - 9. MotoTechnika - http://www.MotoTechnica.de - ....... 19.01.2008 - Brauneck/Lenggries - BOT - Winter Challenge - http://www.bavaria-oldtimer-tour.de - 26. - 27.01.2008 - Erfurt OLDTEMA Messegelände - http://www.oldtema.de - der grosse Oldtimer-und Teilemarkt im Osten - ---- Februar 01. - 03.02.2008 - Bremen - Bremen Classic Motorshow - http://www.classicmotorshow.de - ....... 06.02.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 09. - 10.02.2008 - Kassel - Technorama Oldtimer und Teilemarkt http://www.technorama.de - ---- März ....... 05.03.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch Mitgliederversammlung + Ausgabe Vereinszeitschrift Kurbelwelle - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 14. - 16.03.2008 - Stuttgart - Retro Classics - Internationaler Schauplatz Automobiler Tradition - http://www.retroclassics.de - 26. - 30.03.2008 - Essen - 20. Weltmesse für Oldtimer, Classic- & Prestige - Techno Classica Essen - http://www.siha.de - ....... 29.03.2008 - Heidelberg - Bergfahrt Königstuhl - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 29. - 30.03.2007 - 63303 Dreieich - Jubiläumsausstellung - 30 Jahre Fahrzeugveteranenverein - http://www.fvvd.de - ---- April ....... 02.04.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 04. - 06.04.2008 - 67063 Ludwigshafen/Friedrich Ebert Halle - VETERAMA - Auto + Motorrad - http://www.veterama.de - ....... 05.04.2008 - Mannheim - Lange Nacht der Museen - 11. - 13.04.2008 - 74595 Langenburg - Langenburger Historic - http://www.langenburg-historic.de - 12. - 13.04.2008 - 67063 Ludwigshafen - VETERAMA - Motorrad - 24. - 27.04.2008 - 68766 Hockenheim - Jim Clark Revival Hockenheim - Weltrekordversuch Samstag 19:00 Uhr - http://www.jimclark-revival.com - ---- Mai 01. - 04.05.2008 - Wiesbaden - 25. Internationale Oldtimer Rallye Wiesbaden HMSC - http://www.oldtimerrallye-wiesbaden.de - 02. - 04.05.2008 - Lichtenwalde - CVC-Jahrestreffen - ....... 03.05.2008 - Wilhelmsfeld - Eulen Rallye - ....... 07.05.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 09. - 12.05.2008 - Ladenburg - Mercedes Benz Pfingsttreffen - ....... 11.05.2008 - Heidelberg - 1. TTTour 2008 Abfahrt 16:00 Uhr Makedonja - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 22. - 25.05.2008 - Friedrichshafen - Messe Event für Oldtimer und Youngtimer auf der Messe Friedrichshafen - http://www.klassikwelt-bodensee.de - 24. - 25.05.2008 - 26954 Nordenham - 9. Nordenhamer Oldtimer-Tage - http://www.nordenhamer-oldtimer-tage.de - ---- Juni ....... 04.06.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch + Ausgabe Vereinszeitschrift Kurbelwelle - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ....... 08.06.2008 - Heidelberg - 2. TTTour 2008 Abfahrt 16:00 Uhr Makedonja - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 28. - 29.06.2008 - Mannheim Life und Drive http://www.lifeanddrive.de - Der Markt um Youngtimer und Lifestyle - ---- Juli ....... 06.07.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ....... 13.07.2008 - Heidelberg - 3. TTTour 2008 Abfahrt 16:00 Uhr Makedonja - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 26. - 27.07.2008 - Heidelberg - Heidelberg Romantik - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ---- August ....... 06.08.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ....... 10.08.2008 - Heidelberg - 4. TTTour 2008 Abfahrt 16:00 Uhr Makedonja - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ---- September ....... 03.09.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch + Ausgabe Vereinszeitschrift Kurbelwelle - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ....... 07.09.2008 - Heidelberg - 5. TTTour 2008 Abfahrt 16:00 Uhr Makedonja - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 12. - 14.09.2008 - OFH Sektion Zweirad - Bike Tour - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ---- Oktober ....... 01.10.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 10. - 12.10.2008 - Mannheim - VETERAMA der Oldtimermarkt in Europa - http://www.veterama.de - ....... 12.10.2008 - Heidelberg - 6. TTTour 2008 Abfahrt 16:00 Uhr Makedonja - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ....... 18.10.2008 - Heidelberg - Herbst Rallye - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ---- November ....... 05.11.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - 29.11. - 07.12.2008 - Essen - 41. Weltmesse für Automobile, Tuning, Motorsport und Classic - ---- Dezember ....... 03.12.2008 - Heidelberg - OFH Stammtisch mit Nikolaus - http://www.oldtimerfreunde-heidelberg.de - ....... 20.12.2008 - Ladenburg - Glühweinabend im Carl Benz Museum - Neue Termine für 2008 International Niederlande 01. - 03.03.2008 - Antwerpen - 31. Nationale Classic Car Börse - Concours de Elegance BeNeLux -